


You Who I Called Love

by inotakeru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, haikyuu omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inotakeru/pseuds/inotakeru
Summary: While they were engrossed by the sullen situation, Akaashi then remembered something. He quickly grasped his own belly, ignoring the stiffened joints he has been sighing since he opened his eyes. There was a stitch across his stomach, right above his genital part.It was none. There was nothing."Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san," Akaashi's hands began shivering, "Where... Are the babies?"Bokuto for sure heard the whole question, but he did not directly reply. He bit his lower lip, head spinning for creating the best answer for Akaashi. But it was impossible. There was only an absolute answer."We-We lost them, Akaashi."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel the chilly air poking his spine. The smell of medicine was quite strong, thus giving him the idea of his current location. The throbbing pain in the head somehow hindered him from getting up almost abruptly. He wanted to lift his hand up but he could not as he felt his joints have stiffened. He attempted opening his eyes instead. White light rushed into his sight, caused him to squint and slowly awake.

"Akaashi!"

Yes, that was the first thing he heard. Someone dear to him cried seeing him awoken from a deep sleep. He could not guess how long he has been sleeping, but he could say he made the other person worried as hell.

"Finally you woke up!" The person rushed to him and swept him into his embrace. He cried a river, getting emotional and such for being able to be by Akaashi's side as he woke up.

"Bokuto... -san," Akaashi could only whispered. His voice has become hoarse since he did not drink. He could not respond to Bokuto's hug. He could feel Bokuto's heavy breath over his shoulder and his shirt has been wet by Bokuto's tears.

While they were engrossed by the sullen situation, Akaashi then remembered something. He quickly grasped his own belly, ignoring the stiffened joints he has been sighing since he opened his eyes. There was a stitch across his stomach, right above his genital part.

It was none. There was nothing.

"Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san," Akaashi's hands began shivering, "Where... Are the babies?"

Bokuto for sure heard the whole question, but he did not directly reply. He bit his lower lip, head spinning for creating the best answer for Akaashi. But it was impossible. There was only an absolute answer.

"We-We lost them, Akaashi." Bokuto embedded his messy face on Akaashi's face. "They were killed in the accident."

"What accident?" Akaashi was not satisfied by the reply. "Where are they, Bokuto-san? They were just fine this morning; actively moving and kicking. What accident are you talking about, Bokuto-san?"

Seeing Akaashi's reaction has made Bokuto to burst into tears, worse than earlier. "You really don't remember, Akaashi?" He broke the hug. "You, Kenma, and Sugawara, were involved in an accident. The whole car was destroyed, you guys fortunately alive but severely injured. Kenma broke both his legs. Suga's baby is fine but he is still unconscious. And you, us, lost our babies because of the impact. You were the driver, right?"

From what Bokuto has told him, Akaashi has slowly retrieved his memory right before the incident occured. He, Kenma and Sugawara were on their way to go to Oikawa's house to celebrate Oikawa's birthday organized by Iwaizumi. A car out of the blue drove across the road they were on. Akaashi lost balance and overturned the steering. They crashed into a parked car, luckily there was no one in it. Only the three of them injured and were brought to the hospital by ambulance.

"You must be kidding me!" Akaashi removed the blanket covering him and tucked out his shirt. His wound was still covered with gauze, and he hissed as he moved his body so exaggeratively. His belly has flattened. "Bokuto-san, where are the babies? They were not born yet, weren't they?"

"I'm so sorry, Akaashi. I'm sorry," Bokuto could not help much. He could not see how sorrowful Akaashi was at the moment.

"Bokuto-san... Bokuto-san..." Akaashi mourned while grasping his belly. "My babies... I lost them, Bokuto-san."

"I'm sorry, Akaashi," Bokuto ruffled Akaashi's hair, "Please rest well, Akaashi. You must be worn out."

"I want my babies, Bokuto-san!" Suddenly Akaashi wailed and pushed Bokuto aside. He seized the drip attached to his hand and everything. He left his bed and ran away from his ward.

Bokuto could not hold him. Akaashi was faster. He was about to dash when he saw Akaashi grabbing Kuroo's collar. "Akaashi! Calm down!"

"Please show me..." The throbbing pain from his wound finally stopped him, "... Where the baby section is. I beg you..." 

Akaashi was saved by Bokuto's good catch from behind. He fell into Bokuto's embrace, crying and hiccuping, Kuroo has become speechless witnessing Akaashi on rampage.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo let out a sigh. A long one. He was devastated seeing Akaashi running amok two hours ago. The latter stopped moving when his stitch has opened and begun to bleed. Bokuto quickly called for help and a few nurses plus the doctor who in charged for Akaashi examined him. They had to undergo minor operation.

Akaashi was unconscious from the buse. He laid on the bed, sleeping. His facial was pallid and he himself was weak. He has already lost much of his blood from the accident. Losing their children somehow worsened the condition.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Kuroo patted Bokuto's shoulder, trying to soothe him in any way, "You guys have been expecting for seven months all these while. No wonder Akaashi has become like that."

"I've already accepted the fact. But Akashi..." Bokuto face palmed and inhaled deeply, "He has been waiting. Motherly instinct, you know, don't you?"

Kuroo gradually nodded, "Though we haven't had our own, I know what you're trying to say." He took his hand away from Bokuto. "I heard Suga's baby almost killed, but thanks to Suga being overprotective, the baby is safe."

They saw Akaashi's hand fidgetting. Bokuto rose and reached it lovingly. He knew Akaashi must be so disheartened by the news. Akaashi needed him more that he needed Akaashi. He must be strong. He could not collapse in front of Akaashi. Akaashi has had more than him.

"Akaashi? Can you hear me?" Bokuto whispered. Kuroo stood at the end of the bed, facing Akaashi. He seemed expresionless, but deep inside he could not really voice out the real sensation he has been feeling.

"I can- hear you, Bokuto-san," came as a reply.

Bokuto smiled though his eyes were teary. He could not contain his tears any longer. When he was informed by the police about the accident, he could say he has his soul flew somewhere unknown. Both his knees turned wobbly and he felt like he was about to pass out. Like how Akaashi has been waiting for their children, he also has been expecting. They were the parents afterall.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi exhaled as calm as he could, "I'm sorry. I'm not a good mother."

"No, Akaashi! Please. Don't blame yourself for this," Bokuto kissed Akaashi's one hand, " No one is at fault. No. The one caused you to crash is guilty. Three of you are innocent, remember that."

"But our babies..." Akaashi brought his free hand onto his belly, "I killed them. It's my fault they've lost their lives."

Bokuto could not hear any longer. Akaashi surely tended to overthink. He cupped the younger's face, indirectly forcing him to look into the eyes. Akaashi's face was white and cold, as if his face was lacking of blood supply. "Akaashi, I could accept the fact that we have lost our sons. Nevertheless," he softly bumped Akaashi's forehead with his, "I may commit suicide if you were killed in the accident. I don't want to lose you, Akaashi. You are my world, my everything, my happiness."

Akaashi avoided Bokuto's gaze, but he eventually sobbed. Tears rolled down his temple, and he even hiccuped. "Bokuto-san..." From the tone, he demanded for Bokuto to cuddle him as passionate as he could. It was the only source of strength he could get. Yes, they have lost their children. But they were still alive; it was the most important matter here.

"Kuroo-san, how about Kenma?" Akaashi shifted to Kuroo while Bokuto was still cuddling him, "Has he woken up?"

"Much earlier than you," Kuroo crossed his arms and smirked, "That little game freak for sure lucky enough to have only broken legs."

Akaashi ruffled Bokuto's hair. It still gave the same vibe though Bokuto was gloomy. "I want to visit him, can I?" 

Bokuto immediately broke the hug, "Are you okay, Akaashi? Don't you feel hurt somewhere? You were bleeding."

"Yes, I was about to ask the same." Kuroo was actually glaring at Akaashi.

They both were so worried of him, but Akaashi turned to deaf ear. "I feel responsible as the driver. Can you bring me to Kenma, Bokuto-san? Kuroo-san?" 

Kuroo glanced at Bokuto, requesting the consent. Bokuto shrugged, not really know what the best response was. "All right then. I guess he is just lying on the bed, or playing games as usual." 

With the help of the nurses, Bokuto grabbed a wheelchair. He pushed Akaashi, and together with Kuroo, to Kozume's ward. They were about to pass by Sugawara's ward when suddenly the door opened up. Daichi came out.

"Thank God you guys are here." Daichi drew himself nearer to Akaashi and Bokuto, but he fell onto the floor. Kuroo assisted him getting up. "I don't know what has gotten to Suga. I really don't know."

Kuroo frowned hearing Daichi complaining. "What do you mean, Daichi?"

"Suga, he-" Daichi recomposed his breath, "He doesn't remember me."


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of visiting Kenma, they went to see Suga after listening to Daichi. He said that Suga did not recognise him, even his name. He only knew his own self and his family. He could not reminisce his own age, let alone the accident. That was why they rushed to Suga.

Nevertheless, Suga seemed perfectly fine. He got a few cuts and bruise at random body parts, aside from the bandage wrapped on his head. He might be hitting his head hard. Somehow, he was fine, none of limbs broken or fractured, and even their baby was safe.

The baby?

"That's the biggest problem," Daichi rubbed his temple, "Since he doesn't remember marrying me, he doesn't remember having our child too."

"What?" Bokuto could not hold his shock. Suga did not know that he was pregnant then! "Where's the baby?"

"Is it yours?" Suga butted in, "You guys may be the real parents. Go take your baby."

Only then they noticed there was a baby crib by Suga's bed. All four of them became quiet. The baby was sleeping soundly, not aware that his own mother did not recognise him. 

"A witness said that after the accident, only Suga was conscious. Probably because he was the one sitting at the rear side, so he didn't receive the same impact like Kenma. But, his water has broken," Daichi explained, "Soon after they reached the emergency, Suga was brought to the labour room."

"So he gave birth to the baby. Yet, he forgot?" Kuroo made a conclusion.

It was so heart breaking, but it was true. Daichi slowly nodded. "The doctor said that he might be traumatized, and during the childbirth, it could be that he did not realize it happening. The labor was so short and went on smoothly."

Daichi brushed his fringe backward, showing his frustration. "I never thought Suga would be having amnesia and even forgot both of us." He turned his back to Suga. Kuroo softly patted his shoulder, signaling him to calm down.

Bokuto and Akaashi did not stop staring at Suga. Suga was widely awake, and he did not seem to get any injury other than his head. 

"Suga-san, do you know me?" Akaashi began. 

Suga blinked, "Who are you? Are you sick? Your face is pale."

Bokuto held Akaashi's forearm, as a sign so that he would not push Suga off the limit. Akaashi understood the sign, "I'm Akaashi. This is my husband, Bokuto."

There was a pause, quite long till they could sense awkwardness. Then Suga replied. "That man," he pointed at Daichi, "claimed himself as my husband. He told me that I had accident, but our baby is safe." He shifted to Akaashi, "Do you think he was telling me the truth?"

Akaashi grabbed Suga's hand. He caressed it, "All those are true, Suga-san. That is your baby. You gave birth to him."

"I did?" Suga ogled at Akaashi, disbelieving. He tugged away his hand from Akaashi and was about to get down when he could feel his opening has swollen. "But how- I really was pregnant?" His hand landed on his belly. "No wonder I feel my body has become quite plump."

"Your pregnancy has almost reached the final month. Due to the accident, your water broke earlier than your due date, forcing you to give birth right away," it seemed impossible, but Akaashi would like to try. He must help Suga. The guiltiness engulfing him would not demolish just as easy. 

"But I don't remember. I don't..." Suga rose from the bed. He accidentally knocked on the baby crib, making the baby to wake up from his sleep. "I'm not your mother. I'm not your mother!" He cried, his voice echoed the whole ward.

Daichi immediately caught the raging Suga. Bokuto pushed Akaashi away from the bed, while Kuroo could only watch. Suga cried and wailed, denying the whole story. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" Suga begged. He hit and slapped Daichi at random. Since Daichi has better strength than Suga, he could withstand all those. "I said, LET ME GO!"

Probably Suga has moved too much, he felt pain. He stopped raging. He held his stomach and gasped. He was almost like Akaashi. He gradually fell onto the floor.

"My opening... It hurts," Suga said, causing Daichi to get panic. "It hurts... So much. Oww. Please help me."

Kuroo went outside to get help from the nurses. Daichi brought Suga in bridal style back to his bed. From being throwing tantrum, Suga cried and sobbed quietly like a small child, especially when the doctor and nurses checked on him.

Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi needed to leave the ward to give some space for the examination. Even from the outside, they could hear Suga yelped, refusing to hold the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything has settled down. Suga was sleeping soundly, but his eyes were wet. He has cried his eyes out since he woke up. Daichi sighed and shifted to the baby. He was his and Suga's baby. Their baby. The nurse informed him that Suga did not even agree on feeding the baby. His opening was swelling, but everything was fine.

"Are you guys going to Kozume?" Daichi asked, changing the topic. He tried to soothe himself. "Can I follow you?"

"Sure. Well," Kuroo did not want Daichi to burden himself. Probably he felt restless because of Suga. "It's okay if you don't want to. Suga needs you by the way."

Daichi caught a glimpse at Suga before continued, "I need some times too."

Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged glances. The good side of Daichi was he always looked for solution in calm state of his. No matter how bad the situation was, he would remain composed and give courage to people around him. The same Daichi they were facing since high school days. Daichi was the most passionate team captain among themselves.

Kuroo led Bokuto, Akaashi, and Daichi to Kenma's ward. Kenma, as expected, played video games. When he noticed he had visitors, he paused the game and kept his device.

"Hey, Kenma. They come to meet you." Kuroo said and casually sat at the bed with Kenma.

Kenma has small body, so the bed was enough for both of them. However, since both of his legs were broken, Kuroo would only sit.

"Akaashi-san. Are you all right? What about-" only then Kenma lowered his gaze. Akaashi's flat belly was in his view, "-the babies?"

"We didn't make it," Akaashi calmly replied, "We lost them. But I'm fine." 

Kenma did not show it, but Kuroo could notice Kenma was petrified by his body gesture. He reached Kenma's hand and gently patted it.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi-san," Kenma avoided meeting gaze with Akaashi.

"I'm more worried of you, Kenma. Are you okay? It must be tough moving around from now," Akaashi pushed himself nearer to Kenma, "I'm sorry for the whole incident."

"You are not at fault, Akaashi-san. My legs will heal. Yes, it hurts quite a lot but," Kenma paused, "at least I'm still alive. And I have Kuroo by my side."

With his free hand, Akaashi held on Bokuto's hand. He wanted to get up. Bokuto understood and helped him. He stood by Kenma's bed. Between them, he was able to move more freely. "I'm so sorry, Kenma." He hugged Kenma tightly. Tears dripped onto Kenma's shirt.

The smaller one fidgetted, but he did not refuse it. Akaashi might be needing hugs more than him. He might be demanding for more heart warming session than him. He has not become pregnant through his marriage with Kuroo, but he knew Akaashi was in the most painful experience.

"What about Suga-san?" Kenma asked when he saw Daichi behind Bokuto, "Is he okay? How about his baby?"

"You surely have all those questions set in your mind, Kenma. Were you really playing games just now?" Kuroo hissed,

"Suga has safely given birth to our son. But," Daichi dragged his lines, "He has trauma probably from the impact. He lost some of his memories, and he totally forgot everyone including me."

This time, Kenma could not hide his surprise. "What?!"

Even Kuroo got shocked by Kenma's reaction.

"Then how about the baby?"

Daichi bit his lower lip. "He forgot that he had our baby, hence he... Refused to admit himself as the mother."

It was saddening to everyone there. They even witnessed Suga ranting on the matter. Suga did not want to feed the baby, made the little one continuously wailed of hunger. Suga did not even want to look at his baby.

"He gave birth to him." Kenma shifted to Kuroo. Kuroo sighed, and nodded, "We just visited him, Kenma. He didn't recognise any of us."

The news made Kenma to hug Akaashi. They were Omegas. They were close to each other. They always shared their own stories, especially when Akaashi and Suga were expecting. Kenma has not felt the desire to get pregnant, but he was fully aware that one day, he and Kuroo would eventually perceive.

"Be strong, Akaashi-san. Suga-san." Kenma whispered while the Alphas watched them reuniting.

"Soon we will visit Suga-san, okay?" Akaashi wiped off his tears, "The baby is so cute."

"Yes we will." Kenma sobbed and broke the hug. Bokuto carefully assisted Akaashi to sit back on his wheelchair. "But not for the time being."

"It's okay, you guys can always contact me," Daichi smiled a little, "I'll always be with Suga. Our son needs me as well."

Bokuto, Akaashi and Daichi waved at Kuroo and Kenma goodbye. They wished Kenma for speedy recovery, and Kenma replied with the same wish. Daichi then parted ways with Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto pushed Akaashi back to his ward.

Along the way, Bokuto noticed Akaashi caressing his belly, as if he still had baby bump. Bokuto could not ignore that. When Akaashi has landed on the bed, he helped Akaashi lie comfortably on the bed and covered his whole body with a blanket. Even so, he saw Akaashi caressing his belly.

"Akaashi," Bokuto lured him so that he would stop, "Please recover soon."

"Suga-san's baby is cute," from a soft caress, Akaashi grasped his belly, "Why doesn't he accept his own baby? It's his baby. He himself has given birth to him. Why does he reject his own flesh and blood? Why, Bokuto-san?!"

Oh no! Akaashi began to go on ranting. Bokuto swept Akaashi into his warm cuddle. Akaashi slammed his face into Bokuto's wide chest, sobbing.

Yes, Akaashi. I felt the lost too. I used to hug you along with the babies all these while. Now, I felt empty in your belly. We lost them, Akaashi. We failed to save them.


	5. Chapter 5

Suga was awoken after he had a long sleep. The last moment he could reminisce was he fell asleep after got checked by the doctor and nurses. He felt much more relieved than earlier. His eyes dropped seeing Daichi sleeping almost soundly at the bedside.

"Hey," Suga touched Daichi's hair tips to wake him up, "Are you going to stay over? It's improper, I'm an Omega."

Daichi groaned as he was just about to fall into the best sleep he was going to have on the day. He squinted at Suga, then blinked to get his view clearer. "How are you, Suga? It has been a whole 24 hours that you've fallen asleep."

"I did?" Then Daichi nodded at him, "What's your name again? Sawamura?"

"Just call me Daichi, like how you used to do," Daichi's face flushed, "I'm staying here tonight."

"Why should you? I'm a nobody for you to be taken care of." Suga made a face. He disliked the idea of having Daichi for the whole night with him. He did not even know who Daichi was. "Oh, yes!" He turned to the other bedside. The baby crib was still there. The baby slept soundly, soft snores were heard, and he seemed so tiny. "Why is the baby still here?"

It was too depressing from the intonation. Daichi could notice Suga was still in denial. "Suga, the baby is our son. Of course he should be here with us. With you."

"For what? I don't remember being pregnant, let alone giving birth to it," Suga sent off a disgusted look. Daichi was upset with Suga's expression since Suga always portrayed his feeling very well. "Can you please bring him somewhere else?"

"Sugawara," though Daichi did not raise his voice, it sounded as firm. He was being strict with Suga, "He is our son. Our own. Why are you rejecting him so much?"

"It's because I'm not the mother." It was the first time Suga raised his voice against Daichi. "Can you please not force him to me? Not enough with the baby, even this breast has been aching for a while."

"It's because you need to feed him," Daichi tried controlling his tone as he did not want to hurt Suga. "Suga, can you trust me? I'm not deceiving you. You were really pregnant, almost reaching the ninth month. You even got in labor right after the accident."

"I don't need your explanation. I just don't think that I'm being a mother. I got swelling and wound, but still, I don't think I was prepared."

"Then what should you do in order to ready yourself?" Daichi gripped Suga's shoulders. The nerve on his temple was visible, and his breath became heavier as time went by, "You do aware that your body has changed, right? Why don't you accept him?"

"I told you already that I don't think I've prepared myself to become a mother!" Suga harshly put away Daichi's hands and pushed the husband further, "Can you please... Stop with all these demand?"

"I have to do so because you are his mother and what a baby needs the most at the moment is a mother's warm and soothing hug!" Daichi could hear his own pounding heart.

The situation has turned quiet. The infinity silence somehow choked them as they were the only people in it, aside than the baby. Suga leant into the bed, pulling the blanket covering up to his chin. Meanwhile Daichi got immersed in his own seat. 

"Sawamura-san. Can you please," Suga broke the ringing silence, "give the baby to the one who came visiting me last time?"

"What are you talking about, Suga?" 

Suga definitely averted Daichi's sharp glares at him. "The Omega... The one introducing him as Akaashi. He was the one who just gave birth, right?"

"He is an Omega, yes, but he did not give birth. He has lost his children from the accident."

"He lost his children, or," Suga shifted secretly at Daichi, "You took his baby and brought it here?"

"I swear to you he is our son!" Daichi got tensed. Suga has begun accusing things he did not do. Has he gone mad?

"Did you see how loving he was when he looked at the baby?" Suga's finger pointed at his baby,"It must be his! It is his! Please return him!"

"Stop it, Suga! Akaashi could not save his babies, not that I've kidnapped his child or sort!" Daichi huffed. His limbs trembled from anger enclosing, " Besides, why the hell I have to take his baby and give it to you? You are my mate!"

Suga rubbed his nape, feeling teeth carves against his fingers. Yes, he has mated. And the Sawamura before his was the Alpha? "Send the baby back to Akaashi-san. I said now!" 

"No, Suga! I won't!" Daichi stood affirm with his decision. Well, it was not really something to argue on, but since Suga strongly denied the presence of the baby, Daichi surely had a hard time convincing him. "The baby will stay by your side! He is ours!"

Out of the blue, Suga dragged the baby crib nearer to him. He lifted up the baby in the air. Daichi was about to stop him when Suga threatened to drop him down.

"I. Said. Now." He hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

They together were stirred by the knocking. Someone was coming. Bokuto broke the hug and peeked his watch put on the drawer. It was right in the midnight. Who came at this hour?

"Bokuto-san, who is it?" Akaashi lifted his head to look at the sitting Bokuto.

"Stay here, Akaashi," Bokuto ruffled Akaashi's hair to soothe him.

Akaashi watched at Bokuto wobbling to the door. He slid it open to see Daichi, messy and worn out. "Daichi?"

There were Daichi and two other people, believed as a doctor and a nurse. The nurse pushed a baby crib and there was a wailing baby in it. Their visitors were somehow bizarre.

"Daichi-san?" Akaashi got up when he heard Bokuto mentioned the name. Bokuto led them into the ward, "What's going on?" His eyes landed on the baby crib brought by the nurse. "Why with the baby?"

The tense has piled up. Daichi's scruffy look was really perplexing. Bokuto came to Akaashi, hands twining and troubled face well seen. The doctor cleared his throat before explaining the whole situation. Or they could say, the truth.

"We're sorry for bothering you at this hour, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san," the doctor initiated, "Sawamura-san is just as lucky since I work on-call today. We came to you since Sawamura-san trusts you. This is quite tragic, but I hope you understand the whole situation."

Akaashi could sense there was something bad has happened out of their knowledge. Was it related to Suga? "We will," he agreed.

As if he knew it was about him, the baby bawled louder till the whole corridor could hear him. It was so heartbreaking, especially to Daichi since he was the father. Nevertheless, Akaashi and Bokuto noticed that Daichi did not do anything to calm his son down. He turned his back and totally ignored him. 

"It is a very crucial request by Sugawara-san, and is supported by Sawamura-san. They wish for Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san to adopt their son."

"What?!" Both Akaashi and Bokuto were stunned and even in unison, "Daichi! What did you do?"

"I have to, Bokuto-san!" Daichi could not hide his stumbling. He quietly sobbed while backfacing everyone in the ward. "Suga has completely disowned our son. It was his idea to give our son to you guys since he said Akaashi seemed weak due to giving birth,.." he gradually turned, facing Akaashi and Bokuto, proving the worst emotion he had to bear. "...he denounced me taking this baby away from you. Hence he thrusted me to return the baby back to you."

Akaashi gasped in disbelief. It was crazy that Suga even forced Daichi to grant it. Bokuto fixed his eyes on Daichi, pleading him to retake his words, but from Daichi's facial, he had the instinct telling him that Daichi was so keen. He then shifted to Akaashi. Even Akaashi has become speechless.

"Besides," Daichi snorted in, "I don't have the heart to see Suga non-stop denying him. He still needs a mother. I really want him to get a gentle touch from a mother. I love him, but I cannot leave Suga alone. Suga's parents hope for me to cure their son, but they don't say anything regarding their grandchild."

Bokuto swept Daichi into his embrace. Daichi grabbed Bokuto's shirt, slammed his face onto the other's shoulder, and cried his eyes out. Akaashi's tears welled up. Even the doctor and the nurse fell into a deep silence.

"The baby has quite a high level jaundice. One of the best way to cure it is through the mother," added the doctor.

The nurse held the baby and gave it to Akaashi. Akaashi was unsure to overtake, but then Daichi sent a very expectant gaze. 

"Please, Akaashi-san," Daichi huffed in between his lines, "I beg you."

Even gulping did not help much. Akaashi would still feel nauseous. The overwhelming sorrow choked him. With his trembling hand, he reached out. The nurse handed over the baby. He drew the baby closer to him, to his chest. His pounding heart killed him inside out. However, from being wailing loudly, the baby gradually ceased and stayed composed. He snuggled into Akaashi's warm cuddle, causing Akaashi to flush unknowingly.

Watching such scenery wrecked Daichi for sure. He really wished that Suga would hold their son like how Akaashi did. He always hoped that Suga would play with him, or call his name, or feed him. His dream has demolished.

"Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san. Please... Adopt him. I still love him, but I love Suga too. I simply cannot leave him alone."

The baby fidgetted. Akaashi's heart was moved. So this is how it felt to hold a newborn baby. He bent and kissed his forehead, as loving as he could portray. Bokuto could not really say much as he himself was doubtful. He knew Akaashi has always dreamt of having their babies in his arms. Daichi's wish seemed fulfilling, yet Bokuto was anxious. Was this the best solution?

"Daichi, how long will it be?"

"I don't know," Daichi lowered his gaze, "Suga is really persistent. I hope he recover as soon as possible so that he will demand for our son to return."

Akaashi caressed the baby's cheek. It was soft and fragile. So this is how a newborn baby is, he thought. Daichi made his way to Akaashi, bent forward, and kissed his son. His real, one and only son. He would never forget him.

"If it prolonged, please tell him that he has a very doting father and the most lovable mother in the world. Please keep Suga's condition a secret. And please promise me one thing," Daichi landed a final kiss on his son, "you guys would let us meet him."


	7. Chapter 7

Akaashi's health was improving, thus the doctor charged him out. Kenma was still in surveillance though he only broke his legs. Thanks to Kuroo that he had to stay warded. Kuroo was the one who insisted the doctor on letting Kenma stay longer. If he were to bring him home, he would ignore everything including his own meal and medicine, and Kuroo strongly disapproved that habit.

Bokuto helped Akaashi packing his stuffs since Akaashi was so preoccupied with the baby. Through five days being warded, Bokuto and Daichi has settled everything down. The baby has officially adopted by Bokuto and Akaashi, and a pact was formed between them. They agreed on letting Daichi meet the baby from time to time.

Deep inside, Bokuto could say Daichi's solution was the worst. It might wreck the relationship, either between him and Suga, between him and the baby, or between him and both Bokuto and Akaashi. It was dramatically happening but Bokuto did not have the heart to reject as he looked at the baby's purity. 

"Akaashi, are you all right?" Bokuto sat at the empty seat beside Akaashi. They were waiting for the payment, "Tell me if you need anything."

Akaashi hummed a song. The baby in his embrace seemed lured to it, smiling and blinking happily. "I'm fine. Hikari too." He gently pecked Hikari's cheek. "How cute!"

"Yes, he is," Bokuto teased Hikari making him to scrunch his face. He seemed cuter that way.

Nevertheless, no matter how one looked at Hikari, no one could wrongly guess. Suga's features were on him, including the mole under his left eyes. Hikari was definitely Suga's son. Bokuto saw all those, but he wondered if Akaashi saw it too.

Since the day Daichi handed Hikari to Akaashi, Akaashi got too attached to Hikari. He spent most of his time playing with Hikari, and Bokuto believed it would get more intense when they reached home after this. It was surely not a good sight. Hikari is not their real son, and Hikari's biological parents were alive. A few possibilities might occur; only time would lead. 

"Let's meet Suga-san and Daichi-san," said Akaashi.

It somehow shocked Bokuto, "Why do you want to?"

"To wish Suga-san speedy recovery, to thank them for Hikari-kun, and to bid them farewell."

It did not seem to hurt, thus Bokuto agreed on bringing his small family to Suga and Daichi. Suga was still admitted since his health was deteriorating. He still had amnesia, and he would run amok at times. Daichi would visit them at midnight and pour his heart out.

"Good afternoon."

Both Daichi and Suga turned to see the visitors. Bokuto and Akaashi came, with Hikari in his cuddle. He was wide awake though it was his nap time.

"Oh, you are leaving today? Congratulations!"

Everyone could see how hard Daichi attempted on faking his smile. It was too hurtful for Bokuto as he was aware of the biggest secret he and Akaashi kept. Akaashi made his way to Suga's bed, surprisingly received positive response by Suga.

"How do you feel, Akaashi-san?" Suga asked. He casually put his hand on Akaashi's forearm. "The baby is cosy with you."

Akaashi did not hinder Suga's hands, from rubbing against his forearm, to softly touched Hikari's plump cheek. This was the most awaited view in Daichi's life, yet Daichi could not rejoice over it because he acknowledged that Suga has entirely misunderstood. 

"I'm sorry on behalf of Sawamura-san," he added, "I don't know what has gotten into him that he drastically snatched your son away and brought him to me." He kept on caressing Hikari's cheek. It was fluffy and calming. 

You would never be able to separate an inseparable bond relatively. Hikari looked at Suga. He literally stared at his real mother. He did not know Suga refused to accept him, but as a baby with purity, he could react to Suga's gentle touches. He smiled and blinked, producing soft snores, and eventually yawned.

"He surely has every of your features, Akaashi-san," Suga giggled at Hikari, "The look he sends off me somewhat similar to you."

"Suga-san," Akaashi breathed in relax, arranging the best phrase to divulge to Suga. Suga must know it. "Please keep this in your mind. You and Daichi-san got married after two years leaving high school and obtaining a permanent job. Then, you got pregnant, but then three of us had an accident." Akaashi paused, "Kenma-san broke both his legs, you knocked your head, and I... Lost my babies. The one I'm holding is yours," he tugged Suga's hand and rested it on Hikari, "This is Sawamura Hikari. He is your son with Daichi-san."

The silence was overwhelming. Suga could not really hear Akaashi in between his own pounding heart. To him, Akaashi was just babbling stuffs and such.

"I was an expecting mother as well. Mother instinct developed inside me, inside both of us," Akaashi added while ruffling Suga's hair, "Bokuto-san and I will take care of your son. For the time being, please get well soon. When the time has come, please pay a visit for Hikari. Or if it is necessary," Akaashi got up, walking away from Suga's bed, "I myself will return Hikari to you guys." 

Suga did not get the chance to call Akaashi as Akaashi quickly left his ward, letting him being perplexed and all.


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor did a final check on Kenma. It has been a whole one month since Kenma was admitted. He was getting better and Kuroo could not ask for more. He would be going to rehab thrice per week, and even so, Kuroo offered himself to send him. He could not turn him down.

"Congratulations, Kenma-san," Akaashi said while holding Hikari in his arms. Bokuto thumbed up at Kuroo.

"Thank you, Akaashi-san," Kenma lowered his gaze and got a little blushing cheek, "And thank you for paying a visit almost everyday."

Akaashi and Bokuto would go meet Kenma almost everyday since Akaashi was discharged approximately one month ago. Truthfully, he had other reason to come that frequent. He never mentioned it to anyone even Bokuto, but Kenma could see it through.

Akaashi was hoping to meet Suga and Daichi.

"I feel the responsibility," Akaashi cooed to let Hikari sleep longer, "I'm glad that Suga has discharged as well."

"Probably," Kenma and Kuroo exchanged glances, "I never ever got to see them for the last time. They've gone quite sudden; even Kuroo didn't have the chance to randomly bump into or such."

"Geez," Bokuto scratched his nape. Every incident occured so abruptly and not to mention the logical reasons.

Akaashi, Kenma and Suga had an accident.  
Akaashi lost his babies.  
Kenma broke his limbs.  
Suga somehow had amnesia and not realizing himself giving birth to his son.  
Daichi pleaded for Bokuto and Akaashi to adopt the baby.

"It's still unbelievable," Kuroo crossed his arms, "To me, Daichi was the most passionate captain during our high school days. But I never thought he would take this matter drastically."

While the Alphas were still talking about the issue, Kenma motioned his hand to Akaashi. After ensuring himself comfortable on the seat, he leant over.

"I was able to get Suga-san and Daichi-san's address in Miyagi, thanks to Shoyo," Kenma fished out his mobile phone from beneath his shirt, "I will email you the address."

Akaashi did not say but, "Why?"

"In case if you ought to confront Suga-san and Daichi-san," Kenma pressed the buttons, and less than one minute, Akaashi's phone beeped, "There." 

"Thank you, Kenma-san," Akaashi slightly bowed at Kenma. Kenma became restless because he disliked it when people bow at him.

He is shorter than everyone by the way.

"Bokuto-san."

Bokuto caught a glimpse at Akaashi sitting on the rear seat. "Do you feel sick somewhere, Akaashi?"

The latter did not reply. He threw his sight off the car. The sun shone brightly above the sky. The weather was quite hot but there was still windy.

"I'm not going to let Suga-san hurt this angel," Akaashi kissed Hikari.

"Yes, I know."

Bokuto did not voice it out. He was anxious of Akaashi. Akaashi has become greedy since they had Hikari in their household. Akaashi was fully acknowledging Suga and Daichi as Hikari's parents, but he seemed too clingy with the infant. Bokuto might afraid that Akaashi would not give Hikari back to his parents. Plus, they have legally adopted the baby and it was registered.

The reality was always painful. Too much.

From the stairs, Daichi could hear something crashing and bumping upstairs. He rushed to the room to see Suga went on rampage. Suga just woke up from his sleep and threw everything in his sight including the bedside lamp and mobile phone. Mirror shattered on the carpet. Everything has turned upside down.

"Suga! Calm down!" He ran to get Suga into his embrace.

"Let me go!" Suga struggled to free himself from Daichi's firm grip, "I don't know you! Let me go!"

"Suga, it's me, Daichi."

It was too much pain. Suga's condition kept on worsening. He even forgot his own house, and everything in between his amnesia. He had to wake up not knowing the world he lived in, and it was Daichi's task to explain the whole ordeal. As if his memory reset each time he slept, he got up feeling insecure and overthinking. 

"Suga, you're an Omega. We got married since one year ago. We live together, and you had given birth to a son. But you asked Akaashi to take our son away. Now you're having amnesia and I'm here to be by your side," the same line repeated by Suga's ear.

Suga panted heavily. His heart throbbed like hell, especially when Daichi acted bravely by sweeping him into a very cosy and warm cuddle. Daichi surely was a loving spouse, but it meant nothing to Suga since in his own universe, Daichi was not more than a mere person.

"No, I don't remember being your wife and I never perceive anything," Suga cried as if he wanted someone else to save him from Daichi, "Having a son? I do think my body sore around my genital but it's not because of labor. I may be falling somewhere."

"Suga," Daichi tightened his hug. He immersed his face into Suga's collarbone from behind, "I love you. Please don't do this to me. Losing our son is already too much to me."

It was obviously audible since Daichi muttered right at Suga's ear, however surprisingly Suga got it and ceased from ranting further. He stabilized his breath and eventually dropped onto the floor. Daichi had never let him go, but he loosened his grip and lifted his head up.

Suga was looking at him. He had the kind of 'please don't cry' expression.

"I'm sorry," Suga apologized for his behaviour, "I mistook you as a bad person. I'm sorry."

Daichi sighed and avoided Suga's heart warming gaze. No matter how forgetful Suga was, he was still the same kind-hearted Sugawara he has ever known. Suga's truest characteristics were still there, it got difficult only when Suga felt threatened and he lost his memories on the previous day every morning. 

Sooner or later, Daichi believed Suga would recover. Only time healed. "I love you, Suga."


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon, Akaashi-san!" 

The children greeted Akaashi in unison. They were running back home happily from the kindergarten. Akaashi chuckled at their cuteness. They seemed so glee that their lesson has ended and they could return home to rest and play. The weather was pretty nice and little breezy, suitable to let children play outside in the yard or playground.

"Hikari-kun, your mama has arrived!" One of the teachers called for Hikari.

Akaashi came to pick up Hikari from the kindergarten. Not long after he stepped into the compound, a little boy appeared at the entrance. "Mama!" He shouted proudly and dashed to Akaashi.

"Hikari-kun," Akaashi fathomed his arms out, gesturing at Hikari to get into his embrace. 

Hikari jumped into Akaashi's hug. He snuggled into Akaashi's arms, "I miss you so much, Mama!"

"It has been days since the first day of your kindergarten, and you still miss me?" Akaashi chuckled. He and Bokuto have been spoiling Hikari too much that Hikari tended to be clingy to them. "How was your school?"

"We drew today!" Hikari fetched something in his bag and fished it out. It was a drawing paper, and a crayon sketched drawing on it. Colourful and blunt, Akaashi thought. But it was drawn by Hikari. "This is Mama and Papa," Hikari pointed at each of the characters available, "and the middle one is me."

Akaashi did not really show it all, but he was touched. This little angel knew he and Bokuto were their parents, and he was cherishing every moment being together. "It's so pretty, Hikari-kun. You are a good artist." He pecked on Hikari's cheek, causing the latter to blush. "I will frame this up."

"Mama, you don't have to," Hikari's face became reddish. Though he was the kind to always appear cheerful, he was also a shy type, especially when it came to proving his good persona.

As he grew up, he was becoming Suga or Daichi. That was what Akaashi saw all these while.

"What's that?"

Bokuto noticed Akaashi has been staring at a paper. He could not move on from the drawing. It was made by Hikari for them. Even when they were alone, Akaashi kept on looking at it.

"It's so pretty. I like the colour combination," Akaashi said while handing the drawing to Bokuto, "He can be a good artist."

"Even I don't draw as good as this," Bokuto literally gasped but he covered his whole face with the drawing, "I'm so proud of him." 

"It must be either Suga-san or Daichi-san the smart one," Akaashi purposely mentioned the couple's names, "I still hope we could find them. It has been six years, and Hikari is forgetting them."

"Hikari practically doesn't know them," Bokuto corrected Akaashi. He then sat right beside Akaashi and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. "Akaashi." He pouted like a child.

It was almost midnight and they were pretty tired. Akaashi shoved the drawing deep inside the drawer of the bedside table and shifted to Bokuto. "Do you need anything, Bokuto-san?" 

"I need you," Bokuto helped Akaashi lying comfortably, "I love you."

"Surely you need something," Akaashi turned to Bokuto, fixing his gaze into Bokuto's pupil, making the latter to dilate, "Tell me."

"I just have the feel to say I love You, I miss You, I Want You..."

Akaashi's cold stare sent off chill vibe. Bokuto sighed. While he exchanged look with Akaashi, his hand trailed beneath Akaashi's shirt and slowly lifted it up exposing Akaashi's back. He drew his face closer to Akaashi, threatening to kiss him, but still Akaashi did not even budge. As if they were competing, Akaashi ruffled Bokuto's hair, as soft as he should, obviously to seduce Bokuto falling into his Alpha lust. Bokuto surely almost fell into Akaashi's trap, thus undressed the husband.

But then he ceased, turning away causing Akaashi to bewilder.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's forearm demanding him to return, "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Bokuto swept Akaashi into his embrace, sniffing his hair and skin. He loved Akaashi so much that he always overthought of he could probably hurt him. Akaashi seemed vulnerable making Bokuto to not be harsh on him. His one hand touched Akaashi's wound on the belly. It has been six years, yet the wound was still visible. Akaashi never complained about it but Bokuto was being overprotective all the time.

"I'm fine," Akaashi's voice penetrated into Bokuto's ear. "If you want to do it, I'm okay with it."

Bokuto rose from the bed, causing Akaashi to panic a little. "I..." Somehow he has become a stuttering Bokuto Koutarou, "... Don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine. I'm good," Akaashi insisted, "Just do it."

"But, I haven't forgotten the incident." Bokuto lowered his gaze. No. He got attached to the wound on Akaashi. He slowly caressed the cut as if he was doing the same with Akaashi's baby bump last time.

Akaashi's intonation became hoarse, "Do you hate me?" 

Akaashi was emotionally hurt. He gently wiped away Bokuto's hand off him. He tugged the blanket up to his chin and back faced the confused Bokuto. Bokuto did not get to even explain when Akaashi added, "I'm sorry that I've lost attraction. This wound will not vanish. It's a very valuable mark to me. But I'm sorry that you see me ugly."

"Akaashi, you are wrong," ignoring the fact that Akaashi was avoiding him, Bokuto pounced him and rest his head on Akaashi's pillow, "I love you so much. It's not that I don't want you. I just... Can't forget the moment. I don't want to lose you. Having you by my side is all I've ever wished for. You are still the prettiest to me. The wound is a memorable mark to me as well. I will not ask you even further."

Bokuto quietly wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. He cooed and hummed, luring the Omega to look at him. "Please look at me." 

Akaashi refused to obey. He curled himself in the blanket and hid his face into the pillow. Bokuto stroked Akaashi's face, gently pulling him back. He sobbed until he wetted apart of his pillow.

"Akaashi, I'm sorry," Bokuto landed a very passionate kissed on Bokuto's crook of neck, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I accept it that you don't want to do it with me. I know I'm such a pain." Akaashi was sulking for real.

This time, Bokuto has lost his patience. He pushed Akaashi leaning his back against the mattress. He pinned down Akaashi beneath him, undressing himself with his eyes fixated on Akaashi's torso. Akaashi gasped as Bokuto's aura has transformed to a completely different husband.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Bokuto bent over. "Don't you love me? I want you so bad."

Akaashi let out a moan, audible to Bokuto. He then took off Akaashi's pants, and his, in order to do what they have been delaying all these while.

All those trauma sailed off that night, leaving only sweet memories in their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone barged into the house. Kenma was testing a new video game when Kuroo ran to him and hugged him tightly, suffocating him to the limit the Omega yelped for freedom. Kuroo could not help but to cheer as loud as he could from the balcony, making Kenma to bewilder even more. It was quite confusing that Kenma had to pause his game and paid his fullest attention to Kuroo.

"What has gotten into you?" Kenma asked as Kuroo shut the sliding door. "Do you hit a jackpot?"

"Even better though it doesn't sound expensive," Kuroo slammed himself beside Kenma on the couch, "I found Daichi!"

Kenma ogled at the taller, "You better tell me it isn't your petty joke in April Fool."

"I won't play around for this, Kenma." Kuroo hissed while his hand scrabbled in his sling bag, "I manage to get connected with Tanaka couple. You know they got married, right? I mean, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Shimizu Kiyoko." Kuroo messed up his lines, "Believe it or not. Tanaka Kiyoko has seen Daichi!"

"For real?!" Then Kuroo nodded vigorously, "I must tell Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san!"

"Except that!" Kuroo frowned deeply, "I strongly recommend you to not tell them about this."

"But why?" Kenma pulled a pout. "You know how keen they are to find Daichi-san. We now have a clue, basically a lead. So why don't?"

Kuroo let out a long sigh. "I think we need to find out first." He peeked Kenma by the eyetips, arms wrapping around the shoulders and he tilted his head against Kenma's. "Akaashi loves their adopted son very much. Bokuto seems to be too careful, but he unconsciously loves their son as well," he stroked Kenma's hair, luring the smaller to be more considering, "I think we need to investigate first. If we don't, I'm afraid Akaashi and Bokuto may get to know things they're not supposed to know. Or else. They may get anxious on returning Hikari to Daichi and Suga."

The breeze from the outside slipped in from the window. Kenma leant his body against Kuroo's, indulgence overwhelming him. "All right then."

Kuroo has set a meeting with Tanaka Kiyoko. They promised to meet at Tokyo since Kiyoko informed Kuroo about Daichi's whereabouts in Miyagi. She would come with Tanaka, her husband, hence Tanaka would also join the discussion.

"So?"

A waiter served their drinks respectively. It was rare, but the first thing Kenma did was keeping away his device. It proved his curiosity.

"We had a reunion last month." Kiyoko initiated while her hand stirred her drink, "He did shut himself from the social media and stuffs, and I don't even know his phone number. But last month, we had a class reunion and everyone was there including him."

"I sense something bad," Kuroo covered his mouth. He suddenly felt nauseous.

"In the reunion, he seemed as normal as how he is all these while. I don't even feel weird vibe or such. Just a normal Sawamura Daichi you've known before. However, I got bothered by something."

Kenma fixated his eyes on Kiyoko, "Do you mean Suga-san?"

Kiyoko seemed emotionless, yet she replied, "Exactly. Sugawara Koushi was one of the best students in our batch. But on that day, Suga was absent yet no one bothered to ask."

Kuroo and Kenma exchanged glances. It did sound fishy. Most of Kiyoko's classmates knew that Daichi and Suga has gotten married. Even they who were from Tokyo, were invited.

"The issue does get worse than before."

Tanaka raised his hand, asking for permission to divulge his deal. "I've seen Daichi quite frequently lately. To be precise, since the reunion. I saw him walking just leisurely to a direction."

"Is he going to his house?" Kuroo lost his appetite to sip his drink.

"No. Daichi-san's and Suga-san's parents don't know where their son have gone to. But since the day of reunion, I once stalked him coming home to a small house almost the end of the district." Tanaka pointed out some direction. He surely forgot that he was not at Miyagi at the moment. "At this point, we thought of contacting his distant friend, just to figure out where he has gone to all these while." 

"Then, you contacted me from the number you found in the volleyball magazine?" Kuroo concluded, and Tanaka without hesitant nodded.

Kiyoko was mumbling something which was heard by Tanaka. They whispered to each other, before Kiyoko uttered, "It may be my mere instinct, but I think you guys should go meet him instead of us. It may feel awkward if we were to confront him after years of disappearing."

Tanaka sighed, "Plus, I heard quite a terrible backstory of all these," he leant over the table, "Did you guys plan on investigating about Daichi-san? For what purpose? I would like to know."

Kuroo and Kenma again exchanged looks. "It's a very long story," and Kuroo began revealing the whole ordeal. 

Kiyoko could not hide her astonishment, while Tanaka pressed his palms on the table, trying hard to resist. It was devastating, and somehow, deep inside, they understood why Daichi decided to shut everything.

"We encourage you to go visit him," Tanaka reached Kenma's hand and shook it, "I believe none of us knew about this. We will keep this a secret."

"That's why we appeared first," Kuroo cuddled Kenma on the shoulder, "Kenma was right to not bring both Akaashi and Bokuto to you."

They went to separate ways after bidding each other farewell. Kuroo and Kenma had to arrange a trip to Miyagi for an absolute reason; to find Daichi and Suga.


	11. Chapter 11

The entrance slid open. The inside part of the house was so dark and solemn though the hallway was clean. Daichi lowered his gaze ensuring nothing available on the floor. He shut the door and paced in. "I'm home," he announce flat and uneasy.

There was no response, hence Daichi got an idea. It might be Suga was sleeping in the room. He took a glance at his wristwatch. It was 11 am. The sun shone almost exactly above heads. Daichi went to the kitchen to see untouched food on the dining table. Suga has not eaten.

"Suga," Daichi called, as soft and as calm as he believed he should be. He then looked for Suga in every inch of the house.

Suga was not in either the bedroom or the living room, thus causing Daichi to panic. He was so sure he has locked every opening available in the house. It was not to cage Suga in. But it was to avoid Suga from running away.

He has looked for Suga everywhere except one place. He has not even reached the door when he heard a very familiar yell from within.

"Don't come here!" From the tone, Daichi could guess Suga was afraid. "Please let me out of here!"

"Suga, I'm Sawamura Daichi. I'm your husband and we have been living together for around 8 years already. You are my mate."

This was his daily routine. He would explain the situation at Suga. Repeating the same lines everyday was sickening but he had to or Suga would run amok and even decide to get away from Daichi.

"I haven't mated with anyone!" Suga cried his voice out. He was pure afraid of the current condition he was in, "Please let me out of here!"

Daichi exhaled, his heart and soul were completely broken apart. He did not remember when was the last time he accomplish happiness alongside Suga. Suga has been rejecting him since 'that' happened . If he were to be able to accept Daichi's presence, he would still deny him on the next day.

Absolutely Daichi's love to Suga was infinity. He could resist for 6 years so far. He attempted on making it eternal. Suga was his one and only mate and he would not let go of Suga. Both Suga's and his own parents were putting the blame on the couple; accusing Daichi of being so easygoing on Suga, and accusing Suga for being too reckless. No matter how many times Daichi had to explain the ordeal to them, Daichi and Suga were still on the blame.

It hurt very much. Too much to the point Daichi could bring Suga over and speed up in a car just to crash themselves into a tree trunk.

"Suga, please open the door," Daichi's hand fished out a bunch of keys, "I don't want to injure you."

"No! I don't want to!" Suga yelled back, arms folded on his knees, "Why did you lock every openings in this house? You clearly want to do something bad to me!"

"Suga, please," Daichi shoved in one key; a spare key for the bathroom. Without struggling, he twisted the knob, and barged in right after hearing a clicking sound produced.

Suga gasped as he saw Daichi has entered the enclosed room. He was practically trapped inside the bathroom. He curled his body, protecting his small body with his fragile arms. "Don't come near me!" He cried with his stuttering voice.

Obviously Daichi would turn to deaf ear of Suga's begging. Suga's gasping worsened causing him to lose more oxygen than carbon dioxide. He was about to shout for help that Daichi swiftly swept the Omega into his warm hug. Suga grappled from Daichi's inflexible grip. 

"I'm sorry, Suga. I don't mean to scare you," Daichi murmured right by Suga's ear, "I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

From a very adamant screaming, Suga gradually appeased. He breathed in relax and leant his back against Daichi's wide chest. "You... Love me?"

"So much till I think I might die if I were to lose you," Daichi landed a passionate kiss on Suga's crook of neck, "I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how to react," Suga lifted his head up, "I woke up today, acknowledging that I'm in an unknown place. Plus, you shut the world from me, making me much more anxious."

"I'm sorry," Daichi's warm hug entightened.

"I've forgotten everything," Suga claimed. He broke the hug and turned to face Daichi, "Can you explain to me everything?"

That was his daily routine he has been undergoing for 6 years. He has already memorized the phrases. Nevertheless, Daichi did not mention anything about their son. He only divulged about their relationship without hinting the presence of their baby once before. Probably because of Suga's slumped health, he has never been in a heat, which made the couple to not even talk about sex and pregnancy.

All Daichi hoped for was Suga's healing. 

Voices from the entrance stirred them together. Suga, like a small child, grasped Daichi's arm and hid behind him. Daichi shushed him, saying that there would be nothing serious happening since they were quite isolated in the end of the village. However, they both paced to the entrance, sliding it open to see Kuroo and Kenma standing before them.

"At last, I found you," Kuroo smirked at the latter, "Sawamura Daichi."


	12. Chapter 12

The summer breeze did not help much. Eventually the sun heated everything up. Everyone could feel their skin burning through a mere strolling. Though it was school break, none of the vacating students was seen running or playing around in the streets. People were being cosy in their own shelter.

"38.5°C. That's what you get."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. Bokuto has been annoying him since he detected Akaashi's unusual warmness when they made love last night. Bokuto wrapped him in their blanket as he noticed Akaashi was shivering. Akaashi could not even stand on his own two feet.

"Let me handle the household. I'll apply leave today," Bokuto already texted his coach, informing the elder that he was not coming to their daily training.

Akaashi tugged Bokuto's one hand near him, "It's okay. I only need plentiful sleep. Besides, you have a match soon."

"It will be held next month," Bokuto tossed his phone away, shifting to Akaashi and gently kissed him on the forehead, "If you need anything, just voice it out."

There was no reply from Akaashi for seconds before he mumbled, "I'm sorry for burdening you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto cupped Akaashi's face and drew his face near to Akaashi's, "Shhh, you don't have to apologize. Among us, you rarely fall sick." He stroked Akaashi's hair, soothing the Omega, "It's good that you also have a vulnerable side which means you will tend to have me helping you."

How Akaashi wished the time froze. His love towards Bokuto was indescribable. Bokuto was being too understanding though his childishness sometimes irritated him.

"You are very strong yourself, Akaashi," Bokuto made Akaashi to flush, more than his fever has caused him, "It's okay to be weak sometimes."

"All right, Bokuto-san."

It was so abrupt that Akaashi had a fever on the day he promised to bring Hikari playing outside. The anxious Bokuto surely would not leave the ill husband of his. He landed another kiss before exiting the room, providing space for Akaashi.

"Mama?"

Hikari appeared out of nowhere, startling Bokuto. He was waiting for Akaashi from the outside. He did remember the promise. Bokuto knelt down and smiled at Hikari.

"Mama is not well, Hikari-kun," Bokuto mildly clarified, "I'm sorry that he cannot bring you out to play."

It was clearly shown from the expression that Hikari was upset, but he did not verbally say it, "It's okay. I hope Mama will get well soon."

Bokuto ruffled Hikari's soft greyish hair coaxing him to not get discouraged. "Today, Papa will be with you for the whole day. You may give me any command, as you wish."

"Am I a prince?" With his teary eyes, Hikari chuckled and wiped it away, "Thank you, Papa."

The two of them went downstairs and performed the house chores Akaashi used to do. They cleaned the floor and wall, dusted the blankets and cushions, and washed and hung up clothes. They helped each other as if they were friends. Hikari was really a smart and hardworking boy. He was aware that Akaashi proritized cleanliness, hence he arranged and kept his toys in the box provided. Bokuto witnessed all those and subconsciously proud of him.

Daichi, Suga, you have to see this. Your son is growing up, and becoming like you guys.

"Good job, my boy!" Bokuto and Hikari high fived. "Now, we only need to do one thing."

They made their way to the kitchen. Yes, cooking was the only task left. Yet, cooking was the least task done by Bokuto through their marriage. It was because Bokuto could not really cook. Akaashi spoilt him too much, but then they made a pact. Akaashi would cook while he would manage the other tasks. That was why he was an ace when it was about house chores, putting aside cooking.

"Papa, what if we searched on internet?"

"A suitable dishes for a feverish person?"

Hikari nodded vigorously. His eyes shone, getting his spirit up. Bokuto beamed and thumbed up, "Let's do this, Hikari-kun!"

After around two hours of struggling in the kitchen, Bokuto and Hikari were able to finish their cooking; chicken and vegetable soup plus a bowl of rice. They high fived and served the dish with a glass of warm water and tablets of paracetamol. With their prideful stride, they went upstairs to send the meal to Akaashi.

The room was dark. Bokuto could not see Akaashi really well; it might be that he was sleeping, but Bokuto literally did not hear any snores.

"No wonder it was quiet."

Bokuto startled too much that he almost spilt the warm water onto Akaashi. Hikari sat at the bedside parallel to Bokuto. He helped Akaashi to sit against the bed.

"Hikari-kun helped me alot, Akaashi," Bokuto fed Akaashi a spoonful. "Time sure flies fast nowadays. I don't even look at the clock."

"How do you know it is lunch time?"

Bokuto patted his stomach, "It growled too much."

Akaashi's appetite was cut off due to the fever. But since it was prepared by his husband and his son, he tried eating it anyway. Furthermore, the meal was delicious and it might be a waste if he did not finish it up. His chewing was slow but he could smile at the progression. Consuming food made by Bokuto and Hikari were almost like supplying new energy to him.

"Why don't you eat as well?"

Bokuto pouted like a child, "I'm so worried of Akaashi. I can't really enjoy my meal."

"Didn't you say your stomach was rumbling? You must be hungry yourself."

"I'm fine. I will eat after your turn, okay?" Bokuto ranted, still like a child. Akaashi could only giggled. 

They turned to the other bedside where Hikari attempted to climb up. They exchanged smiles. Hikari was a very generous boy.

"Were you a good boy, Hikari-kun?" Akaashi caressed Hikari's cheek, "You must be pretty tired. Get some rest after this, okay?"

Somehow, Hikari did not respond anything. He snuggled into Akaashi's arms, wanting to be spoilt by him. He wore a very sour expression, which made Bokuto and Akaashi to bewilder.

"Mama, I miss you," he cried in Akaashi's arm, "I miss you. Please get well soon."

Deep down, Akkashi was petrified. This little child was crying because he had fever? "Hikari-kun, what's wrong?"

"Are you hurting somewhere?" Bokuto rubbed Hikari's back to calm him.

"I miss Mama," Hikari even hiccuped and wetted Akaashi's sleeves, "Being with Papa is fun, but I want Mama to have fun with us too."

It was silent, but Bokuto saw Akaashi's tears welled up. With his shivering hands, Akaashi lifted Hikari up onto his lap, "You are a good boy, Hikari-kun." He smiled, "Mama is sorry because Mama can't kiss you today. Mama may infect you guys at this rate."

Hikari shook his head and wailed even more, "I want to be with Mama and Papa. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to."

Tears inconsolably streamed down his cheek. Akaashi hugged Hikari as tight as he could, not wanting to let go the child. Bokuto secretly wiped his tears away.

"Hikari-kun, I miss you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Daichi was about to shut the door when Kuroo deliberately put his one foot on the rail. Kuroo grabbed the door and pushed it aside, exposing the inner side of the house to the world. No. He revealed Daichi and Suga to the world outside.

"Good afternoon, Daichi-san," Kenma began, with his poker face and one hand holding a device. "Surprise, we caught you."

"Why are you guys here?" Daichi hissed while he was battling with Kuroo. They both were grabbing the door. The door was shaking and it seemed to break if it was implied more enormous force from either Daichi or Kuroo. "How do you guys know we're here?" 

While his left hand blocked the door, he used his another hand to push Daichi inward, incidentally along with Suga. Both Daichi and Suga fell onto the floor, panting and moaning. Kuroo also panted but he remained standing with his eyes fixated on Daichi like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Kenma stored his device in his sling bag.

Daichi quickly rose to find Suga lying flat on the floor. He was not literally flat, but he seemed to almost faint thanks to Daichi's big body colliding with his. His breath slowed down, and he stared into the blank ceiling upon his head.

"I'm sorry for being extra strong today, Sugawara, Daichi," Kuroo balled up his fist, punching the air in furious. "I never thought I would find you guys here."

"We should thank them non stop later," Kenma an d Kuroo stepped in, "Let us help you."

Kuroo stretched out his hands, signalling Daichi to reach them. Daichi did and sat straight before helping Suga. Suga was dizzy, but he seemed all right.

"Who are you guys?" Suga asked, as expected.

Kuroo and Kenma did not even shock. "My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, and this is my husband, Kozume Kenma," Kenma at his side bowed a little, "We came to pay a visit."

"For what? To make us a laughing stock too?" Daichi jeered but avoided Kuroo's sharp glare at the same time.

One thing noted.

"We are your friends. Why should we laugh at you?" Kuroo denoted at Kenma to get near Suga, "Do you know we have been looking for you for the past six years?"

Daichi clicked his tongue. Having Kuroo as the guest, plus his mate Kenma, did not mean good news. "Please come in."

They paced to the living room instead of the hallway. Kenma and Kuroo sat confronting Suga and Daichi.

Second thing noted.

"Everyone missed you," Kuroo initiated a provocation like how he used to do during his high school days. "You know Bokuto Koutarou? I hope you still recognize him."

"I'm the worst person to forget him in my life." Daichi furrowed and hissed. He entangled his fingers and lowered his gaze, averting everyone's look on him. "Besides, what with him?"

Suga fidgeted as he heard Bokuto's name mentioned.

Third thing noted.

"He wanted to meet you," Kuroo crossed his arms, leaning his back against the sofa and purposely glancing at Suga. "Expectantly, you meet him, bringing along Sugawara."

"Why should he? He doesn't know Bokuto." Daichi seized Suga's hand and brought in onto his lap, "For your information, I don't plan on meeting Suga with anyone."

Kuroo spotted that Kenma was thinking hard. He was not always showing his feeling, but from the vibe, Kuroo could say it as so.

"Why do you hide Suga-san from everyone?"

That's it. Kenma has voiced it out.

"When I brought him here after the hospitalization, I applied a transfer here so that Suga would not feel distant with the family. Somehow, our family declined us. They did not want to help us. We even got chased out because they could not stand Suga's random and daily hysterics. Hence, I bought this house. It is isolated and peaceful, but Suga still rants."

Daichi's firm yet calm voice made Suga to wrap his arms around his forearm. It was quite stunning because Suga was the one being gentle on Daichi. Kuroo and Kenma secretly felt amazed at the scenery. 

"I heard you went to a class reunion," Kenma did not even hesitate, "Did you bring Suga-san along?"

"Obviously no," Daichi bit his lower lip, "During our stay at either of our family home, anyone came to visit us was pissing me off. They said they sympathized, but they also mentioned bad things about us. I didn't know any of those until it reached us through social media."

"I see," it was understandable that people would feel concerned over Suga's condition, however it was inevitable that people would mock them. As one of the witnesses who has once watched Suga at the hospital, Kuroo felt bad for Daichi.

The longer they inquired Daichi, the more fact being disclosed to them. 

First thing settled.

"I'm going to try something," Kenma mumbled at Kuroo. It was fortunately audible because Kenma's normal voice was quite slow, 

"Daichi," Kuroo initiated another attempt. It attracted Daichi to face them.

Kenma cleared his throat, "Suga-san, how are you?"

Suga startled a little before replied, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Kenma set his sight only on Suga, "I can sense a kind of unsettling desire."

Suga froze on his seat while Daichi gasped in disbelief. Kuroo smirked at himself. 'Oh, Kenma. Why do you need to be that frank?'

"I..." Suga got edgy. He began shivering, "I'm an Omega. I do get into heat."

"I know. I can smell the pheromones."

Kuroo gulped at Kenma's boldness.

"Daichi doesn't touch you, right?"

"Oi, Kenma," it was a bull's eye. Direct hit. Kuroo laughed awkwardly and patted Kenma's shoulder, requesting him to be patient. "Your Omega sense surely scares me to death."

Sweats established on Daichi's forehead. It was undeniably true. Kenma was so good in reading people.

Second thing settled.

"Daichi-san. Actually Suga-san needs more than proving love." Kenma finally shifted to the nervous Daichi, "You keep him all by yourself is quite wrong to me, but it's understandable. But, you don't really fulfill his desire, his need. He is an Omega, he has mated with you. He still has his heats. Why didn't you do him? From what I saw today, Suga-san won't reject you."

"You never know. He always forgets me-"

"Doesn't mean he will reject you when he's in heat."

"I literally rape him then."

"Not if he likes you too."

Daichi ceased from bickering with Kenma. He eventually turned to Suga. Suga got flushed and flustered, as if his secret was divulged. 

"Suga-san, you memorized something, right?"


	14. Chapter 14

It has been three days, but Akaashi's fever still has not gone down. He constantly shivered. He even lost his appetite and refused to meet anyone. At first Bokuto thought it was because of his heat, but it was not. Akaashi was as feeble and he could not move from the bed. Bokuto had to sleep with Hikari instead.

It surely worried Bokuto too much, but Hikari was also pitiful. He cried almost all the time because he could not see the usual Akaashi for days. Akaashi did not let Hikari to meet him.

"Akaashi," Bokuto closed the door behind him. He brought a bowl of porridge for Akaashi, "Please eat some. You may lack of nutrient. It's not good, you see."

Akaashi huffed and puffed. His whole body ached due to the fever. His joints were stiff and his view was blurry. Bokuto lifted the blanket covering Akaashi's head.

"Bokuto-san, I'm sorry," his voice was shaking, "I've burdened you so much."

It was devastating that Bokuto looked away squirming. It has been a while since the last time Akaashi fell sick, but this time it was quite intense. "Don't apologize. You're not as fault."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Guilt engulfed his heart. Akaashi immersed his face into the pillow, weeping.

"I will bring a doctor for you." Bokuto said, softly bumped his forehead with Akaashi's. "Seeing you this weak, I don't think I can take this any longer."

"You yourself are busy, Bokuto-san. You need to practice for the upcoming game," though Akaashi acted tough, he shivered too much.

Bokuto suddenly hugged Akaashi as tight as he wanted to. Akaashi did try struggling to free himself, but his strength was too limited that he finally let Bokuto kissed him randomly.

"I still got time, Akaashi! But you... You!" Bokuto cried in tears. He sniffed and snorted. "You don't do anything wrong. You are unwell, and it's my duty to take care of you. I'm your spouse, your husband. You can count on me."

"Bokuto-san." As the one who contained female personality, Akaashi really wanted to be spoilt by Bokuto. He wanted Bokuto caressing him, stroking his hair, and having him entirely. He loved Bokuto so much that he did not want to lose him as well. Nevertheless, at the same time, he could not obey to his own demand. Bokuto was a captain of a national volleyball team, which meant he had already too much to take care of. That was why he thought of himself as a burden to Bokuto. 

There was an uneasiness creeping inside. Akaashi could not recall how it felt, but he had not been able to say it when the uneasiness becoming nauseous. He rose, ignoring Bokuto's bewildering, and about to rush to the toilet when he tripped on his own foot. He fell on the floor, producing a loud thud.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled and dashed to his Omega.

Akaashi was half awake. He closed his mouth with his palm. The nauseous was getting worse as he could not utter anything or he might puke. "Bo-Bokuto-san. Please- help me to- the toilet." He mumbled as careful as he could. He himself was unsure whether his voice reached Bokuto.

Fortunately Bokuto heard it and carried Akaashi to the toilet. Akaashi was too weak that he could not stand, hence he knelt on the floor. He vomitted everything available in his stomach until nothing came out. He panted for fresh air.

"Akaashi," Bokuto still weeping, "I'm so worried of you. It must be due to you not consuming anything."

"I'm fine, Bokuto-san."

"You are not, Akaashi," Bokuto hugged Akaashi from his hind. He could not hold his tears too. "It hurts me alot seeing you like this. Please, I beg you. Let's do a check up."

Akaashi puked liquids into the toilet bowl. Bokuto rubbed his back to ease the nausea. Hikari popped in, looking around.

"Mama? What happened to Mama, Papa?"

Bokuto gestured his hand to Hikari. Hikari drew himself nearer to them. "Hikari-kun. Mama doesn't listen to me. He refused to meet a doctor."

"Mama, let's do a check up," Hikari joined Bokuto rubbing Akaashi's back. "I don't want you to get sick. I can't be with you."

It was really a bothersome because each time Akaashi attempted to open his mouth, he would puke. He panted and huffed.

"Bokuto-sa-"

The situation has become panic as Akaashi's body fell at his side. He passed out due to dehydration. His body became cold and pale.

"Akaashi!"  
"Mama!"

Both father and son got anxious and Bokuto brought Akaashi in bridal style to the bed. Akaashi has totally collapsed and did not move. Bokuto quickly called an emergency number and informed the staffs. An ambulance arrived and brought them to the nearest hospital.

"Papa! Mama Akaashi... He fell..." Hikari sobbed in Bokuto's warm embrace.

The sound of ambulance alarming everyone on the road to give ways was ringing in his ear,but he did not care. He and Hikari grasped Akaashi's hand, wishing him to be just all right. "I know, Hikari-kun. I know." 

Minutes later, they arrived at the emergency section of the hospital. Akaashi was pushed to the emergency room, and Bokuto and Hikari could only wait outside.

"Mama..." Hikari hiccuped and hugged Bokuto.

Bokuto's tears streamed down his cheek. "Let's hope for the best for Mama, Hikari-kun." Everything happened out of the blue. Bokuto as not fed Akaashi with some porridge he made with Hikari this evening. He has not brought Akaashi to a doctor. Akaashi was quite persistent, but Bokuto should be more strict for the sake of his husband. Akaashi had him as an Alpha and Hikari as their son. He could rely on both Bokuto and Hikari.

'Was I neglecting him?' Deep inside, Bokuto put the fault on himself. If anything happened to Akaashi, it would be his fault. Then, he needed to find reasons if Akaashi admitted the whole ordeal was his fault instead, whereas it was clearly Bokuto's.

The light above the emergency entrance went off. Bokuto and Hikari stood up from their respective seats when a doctor exited the room. "Are you related to the patient?"

"I'm his husband. This is our son," Bokuto answered. His voice has become hoarse due to too much crying. "What happened, doctor?"

What if Akaashi ought to suffer a chronic disease which led him to death? What if Akaashi was diagnosed an incurable disease? What if he has lost Akaashi due to delayed treatment? All sorts of thought rushed into Bokuto's mind. Being traumatized from the death of their babies six years ago haunted him back. Hikari grasped his hand to hide his anxiety.

"Every Omega has to encounter various kinds of symptoms and in this case, Akaashi-san has a fever, am I right? It may be due to the changing of his inside, and it is normal for Omega like him. As long as you know how to handle the symptoms, he will be fine. Congratulations, Bokuto-san. Akaashi-san is four weeks pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

Third thing settled.

"What are you talking about, Kenma?" Daichi frowned at the younger. "It has been six years Suga becomes like this. He doesn't remember any of us. I need to refresh his memory everyday."

"And somehow your effort does well in recovering Suga-san," Kenma averted Daichi's sharp glares to him, but he fixated on Suga instead, "How long has it been, Suga-san?"

To be honest, Kenma just spat it out. He only wanted to test Suga in front of Daichi. From what Akaashi and Bokuto told them once before, Suga's and Daichi's parents did not know where they have been to. It was true that they chased out the couple but they had no clue on the couple's whereabouts. Since then, Akaashi and Bokuto did not know how to find them. Thanks to Tanaka couple, Kuroo and Kenma got a lead but they wanted to clear everything out first.

"Around one year ago," Suga lowered his head, avoiding every pairs of eyes focusing on him, "I... Was pretending for this whole one year."

"Are you kidding me, Suga?" Surely Daichi was enraging. He rose from the couch and shot death glares at the Omega. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"There, there," Kuroo rested his hand on Daichi's shoulder, asking him to keep calm, "Please listen to him first."

Daichi sighed heavily. He could not accept the fact that Suga has been deceiving him all these while. No, since one year ago. Then, why he went on rampage and ranting every morning? Why did he get afraid of Daichi each time he woke up from his sleep? Why did he blurt out denial on Daichi every day? Until Daichi has cooled him down, he would run amok and even injured himself with sharp objects.

"Why, Suga? Why?" Tears welled up in Daichi's eyes. He was purely upset and devastated.

Suga remained silent for a moment before he uttered, "I don't think I've retrieved my memories. I had a dream. I held a baby. Someone seemed familiar gave the baby to me, two people to be exact. They introduced themselves as Akaashi and Bokuto. They told me the baby is mine. Since I got that dream, I don't forget anymore. I want to ask Daichi about the baby, but Daichi doesn't seem to bother. He never ever mentioned about us having sex or me getting pregnant, let alone about baby stuffs."

"I thought you didn't like the topic! You are the one who became hysteric each time we saw a baby!" Daichi grumbled and turned his back to Suga, "This is hellish!"

"I'm sorry. I'm still afraid of you. You are so stern, locking me in here and refusing any communication between me and those people outside. I miss being with everyone, but seeing you always scowling and getting furious at people, I'm too scared to ask. Plus, you do say you love me. But each time I had my heat, you locked me in the room for the whole period."

Silence overwhelmed the room. It was paradoxical as no one produced any sound but ears kept on ringing. Kuroo was still patting Daichi's shoulder, while Kenma got closer to Suga. They used to be good friends years ago, but everything has changed since the incident.

It might be difficult to everyone. Daichi and Suga missed their son, Akaashi and Bokuto loved someone else's child, while Kuroo and Kenma subconsciously became the middle men. They were connecting both sides smoothly so that no one would get offended and such.

"Daichi, I'm so sorry. I'm not fooling you around," Suga knelt on the floor weeping and pouring, "I'm sorry for pretending. Please don't hate me. I've no one else to be with."

Still, Daichi snubbed Suga's pleasing, walking away leaving the guests and Suga. Suga wailed as if it was the end of the world. Kenma hushed him, ensuring him everything would be all right. He gently caressed Suga's head while the latter sobbed quietly.

Maybe Kenma was a bit too provocative. Kuroo could not let Kenma be the one at fault for causing Daichi to neglect Suga. "Well, it seems Sawamura doesn't want to keep Suga anymore," he smirked at Kenma, hinting.

"Then, we should bring him home. You should live with us instead." Kenma and Kuroo definitely soulmates. They understood each other even by a slight brow movement. "Let's pack your belonging, Suga-san."

That was it. That was the end. It could never be redone. Suga silently condemned himself for being the bad one, whereas at first Daichi seemed to be one. Although Kenma and Kuroo helped him getting on his feet, he did not respond much. He followed his wobbly steps to the bedroom. There was no Daichi, he should care but the situation was not right. Kuroo found an empty luggage, Kenma assisting Suga packing his clothes. They were about to leave the house when Suga gestured his hand to stop for a bit.

"Daichi-san, I'm truly apologizing for what I've done. I never thought today I would be revealed, but I want you to know that I don't hate you. I began liking you since I realized, and it's a little embarassing, but I love you so much. I'm sorry for treating you badly, making you being the bad one, seeking your attention desperately."

There was no answer. Suga held his welling up tears. "Please don't hate me. I love you. I want to be with you. Nevertheless, if you really rejected me, I would wander off elsewhere, looking for Akaashi and Bokuto. I want to make my dream comes true."

Kuroo got annoyed at how Daichi sulked and left everyone dumbfounded. Definitely they were not going to take Suga home. They were only induced Daichi so that he would reappear. 

"I miss our son." Out of nowhere, Daichi paced to the entrance where the trio were standing, waiting for his revival. "I really wanted to bring you to Akaashi and Bokuto-san. They have our son. They take care of him for us. I want us to meet our son, but I was focusing on curing you first." Daichi was flushed; his nose and cheeks were reddish, "If only you told me sooner that you didn't lose your memory anymore, we might have met our son by now."

Suga ran to Daichi, hugging him tightly as if they were really separating ways. He cried his eyes out, wetting Daichi's shirt. Daichi embraced Suga and his tears dropped onto Suga. Each of them continuously apologized and coaxing each other.

It was heart warming. Kuroo and Kenma grinned ear to ear. Somehow they made it even though the procedure was harsh.


	16. Chapter 16

He had the same sensation after it has passed six years. Almost the same coolness poking his body. He hissed as he could barely feel his rigid joints. As he came to his sense, he began hearing voices. He slowly breathed, at least he knew his dear ones were with him there.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto grasped one of his hand, "Akaashi, are you okay? Do you feel hurt somewhere?"

There were Bokuto settling down by his bed, and Hikari in Bokuto's cuddle. They were waiting for Akaashi to wake up. He did not know how long he has been sleeping, but from their facial, he could say they were crying.

"Bokuto-san? Hikari-kun?" He attempted to get up but Bokuto hushed him. "You should rest more," Bokuto smiled a little. He kissed Akaashi's cheek, quick but meaningful.

Akaashi blushed, then shifted to Hikari. "Hikari-kun, were you a good boy?"

Bokuto heaved Hikari up onto the bed. Hikari locked his eyes on Akaashi for a few seconds before he immersed his face in Akaashi's chest. He sobbed quietly, making Akaashi to begin feeling guilty.

"I'm a good boy! Papa said if I am being good, Mama will wake up!" Hikari announced proudly in between his hiccup, "I miss you, Mama."

He did not know why lately Hikari was extra clingy to him and Bokuto. Hikari sniffed and eventually hugged Akaashi, so dearly that he seemed to not let him go.

"Hikari-kun, remember our plan?"

"Eh?" Akaashi blinked. Did they plan anything beforehand. "What are you guys going to do?"

Hikari delivered an envelope to Akaashi. They both grinned ear to ear, waiting for Akaashi to disclose it. Akaashi seemed to not get excited until he fished out the content. There was a sonogram, along with some printed words like 4 weeks, Akaashi Keiji and many more.

"Whose... is this?" He eventually shook. His sight shifted from the sonogram, Bokuto, Hikari, and to the sonogram again.

Bokuto drew his face closer to Akaashi's. "It has your name, Akaashi. This was scanned when you were unconscious. It is inside you."

"Mama! I'm going to be a big brother!" Hikari hoisted his hands into the air, cheering for the news.

The sonogram was Akaashi's. Akaashi could not utter a word but his tears welled up, ready to roll down his cheek. His shaking hand then grabbed by Bokuto.

"Bo-Bokuto-san. Boku-to-san," he was too shocked that he stuttered and messed up, "Am I... Carrying a child?"

Bokuto nodded hurriedly. "True, Akaashi! It's our child."

"Hikari-kun, Mama is pregnant. Hika-ri-kun," Akaashi swept Hikari into his cuddle. He was too happy for the news. He could not hold his tears anymore that he wiped them using Hikari's sleeves.

"Mama, I will be the best big brother for the baby," Hikari made a peace sign, "I will learn from now."

He was not looking, but Akaashi and Bokuto covertly exchanged glances. If only this little angel had known the truth.

There was a beeping sound from Bokuto's phone. He opened the text message received. It was from Kuroo. Kuroo told him that he and Kenma have found Daichi and Suga.

Speak of the devil. 

'Give us some time,' he replied the text. He shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Akaashi~" Bokuto lulled Akaashi's name and kissed his forehead. "I'm so relieved you are getting better. Let's celebrate the news once you discharged."

It felt surreal, but Akaashi really was pregnant. He brought his hand to his still-flat belly, and gradually to his wound. He caressed it for a moment while Hikari babbled non stop in his cuddle. Hikari was telling about his days at the kindergarten (since he could not meet Akaashi while Akaashi fell sick), it was his chance to gratify his experience, but Akaashi did not really listen. He got swayed by his own bliss.

"You sure do good, Hikari-kun," when Hikari has done sharing, Akaashi patted his head and planted a kiss, "This is as your reward, and there will be more later."

Hikari laughed being kissed by his Mama. "I want Mama to kiss me always."

"But Mama is Papa's," exclaimed Bokuto as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Papa has married Mama. Mama is mine."

"Hikari-kun loves Mama as well," Hikari stuck out his tongue teasing Bokuto who was in emotional mode. "Mama is Hikari-kun's too!"

"No fair!" Bokuto rumbled thus squeezed both Akaashi and Hikari. "Both of you are mine!"

There was a brief sentiment which hesitated Akaashi to think of upcoming days with Hikari. He inadvertently overlooked that one fact, which somehow slowly slipping off their mind.

Hikari was not theirs. Hikari was Suga and Daichi's son.

"Akaashi," Bokuto's tender voice dragged Akaashi back to reality, "We will have our own little family, okay?"

As if Bokuto could read his mind, he nodded. Yes, they were building their own little family. At this rate, Akaashi would not hope more than Suga and Daichi constantly missing in action for the time being.


	17. Chapter 17

Bokuto could not himself but to pounce at Hinata Shoyo. Hinata was startled that he fell onto the floor, mouth cursing and moaning in pain. Bokuto apologized and helped the latter getting up. Sakusa handed over a small bottle of sanitizer to Hinata.

"Please tell me, Hinata-kun," Bokuto pleaded like a boyfriend begging a girlfriend to stay, "I really wanted to know."

Hinata could not really get it why Bokuto awkwardly asked about Sawamura Daichi first in the morning. He was so energetic yet anxious at the same time. Hinata gulped as Bokuto's sharp glared glued at him.

"All of us from Karasuno VBC don't know about him since years ago. I guess... Around the time Suga-san has reached his third trimester of pregnancy. Since then, none of us, even Hitoka-chan, could reach him." Hinata calmly explained to Bokuto. It was true though.

Somehow, they believed there must be something Daichi-san had to face head on. Even Azumane Asahi, his former classmates, did not know how to keep in touch with either Suga or Daichi. Kageyama has gone to oversea for a volleyball team, Nishinoya moved to the countryside, and he himself has transfered to Tokyo. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Narita, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and the Tanaka couple were still living in Miyagi, but they had their own schedule hence it was possible if they were not contacting each other.

Everything triggered to get revealed since the day of the reunion. Daichi appeared and acted as normal as he could be. He might physically changed, but it was not that obvious since man would eventually transform as time went by. Nevertheless, the absence of Suga was fishy.

Tanaka Kiyoko has wanted to ask about Daichi's mate, but she did not find the suitable timing for it since Daichi has always been with the male ex-classmates. He did not even catch a glimpse of Kiyoko... Or was he avoiding her?

"I never saw Daichi-san or Suga-san since then. I heard rumours among my old friends, but since I don't have their contact numbers, plus I haven't seen them around, I thought the rumours were wrong."

"What kind of rumours?" As much as he could remember, he and Akaashi has been looking for Daichi and Suga since two months after Akaashi was discharged. Kenma got their addresses from Hinata. But, both their family said Daichi and Suga were not in either of their home. 'Were they lying?' a wild thought haunted Bokuto for a split second.

Hinata mumbled to himself before he replied, "Our seniors from their batch made a fun of them. I don't know the detail. But it's something like 'Suga being Daichi's bride', 'Suga has become crazy', and 'Daichi being too stupid for staying by Suga's side'. I don't see the viral, so I can't prove it. But," Hinata crossed his arms, thinking, "Witnessing Daichi-san's and Suga-san's missing, I could say it might really happen."

Bokuto was taken aback. Why being with the one we loved seemed stupid? Wasn't it normal since we couldn't afford to lose someone precious in our lives? To be honest, Bokuto felt Daichi and Suga's classmates were toxics. It could be the main point why they shut themselves from everyone, including he, Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo.

Then how could Kuroo and Kenma find them?

"Kiyoko-senpai did say he saw Daichi-san," Hinata added on, "She also stated Suga-san was absent. She was literally perplexed, but she could not ask Daichi-san about it."

Confronting Kuroo and Kenma was the only solution. Hence, Bokuto made an appointment with Kuroo after his training. Kuroo without doubt accepted to meet him at his house since Kenma was at home too. Kenma's company has created a new game, so Kenma was ought to test it.

"Kenma, Bokuto's here!" Kuroo announced from the entrance.

Kenma peeked from his eyetips. Bokuto and Kuroo walked toward the living room, where he was. He paused the game, put away the console, and rose to get some drink.

"I'll be short. I cannot leave Akaashi for too long."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "You surely pamper Akaashi so much, don't you?" He glimpsed at Kenma coming with three cans of juice.

Bokuto took one. "I... Wanted to know."

"Go on."

Kuroo sounded so composed and collected. Bokuto could not meet his eyes with Kuroo's. "How did you guys find Daichi and Suga?"

A smirk formed on Kuroo's lips, "Thanks to my job. I wonder if you know Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the one who got married with their manager, but he found my name in a monthly volleyball magazine, so he contacted my company and found us."

"For real?" Bokuto's frowns were too deep, "Why haven't we met him before?"

"The couple was personal trainers. They actually didn't know much about us befriending Suga and Daichi. Until Tanaka Kiyoko saw Daichi in their reunion without Suga. They got worried, so Tanaka had the urge to look for Daichi's distant friends. Then we met."

It was ridiculously that easy. Bokuto grunted as he never thought it would be so. They have been looking for Daichi and Suga for years, and decided to stop right before Hikari began his kindergarten. "I can't believe it."

"For now, Daichi and Suga are okay in meeting you guys," Kenma intercepted while Kuroo sipped his juice, "Suga-san somehow suffered amnesia quite bad. His memories wiped off everyday. But he has recovered from it. He is fine now."

Bokuto itched to ask. He lowered his gaze before he mumbled, "Were any of them mentioning about... Hikari-kun?"

Kenma and Kuroo exchanged look. "Suga did."

A loud cry came out from Bokuto. He disliked that fact very much. After years of disappearing, would he and Akaashi really return Hikari to the couple? But Akaashi has promised that he would.

"Suga-san said he remembered Akaashi-san handed a baby to him. Akaashi-san and you told him that it was his. So, he was looking for you now. To meet the baby. His son," Kenma purposely emphasized the last word.

Yes, Hikari was Suga's son. "But... I can't allow that."

Kenma gasped while Kuroo furrowed even deeper, "But why?"

"I..." Bokuto was hesitated. Should he say that he and Akaashi loved Hikari so much to the point they would protect him at all cost? Should he say that Hikari has already thought of them as his parents instead of Suga and Daichi? Should he say that he and Akaashi have become greedy? "I definitely can't let them meet Hikari-kun."

"Haven't you guy promised to return Hikari once Sugas has recovered?"

"Yes but!" Bokuto accidentally raised his tone, "We could not afford to lose him now."

"Then why did you guys make the promise?" Even Kenma voiced out his opinion.

"It was because we never thought it took this much of time for Suga's healing!"

"Bokuto," Kuroo gestured a hand, slowing down the emotion rush in Bokuto, "We never know whether Hikari wanted to be with Suga and Daichi, after all those years he has been with you guys. It's not hurt trying."

"Akaashi is his only Mama! Akaashi fed him when he was a baby! Akaashi has been the best of him taking care of someone else's son after he lost his own babies! Our babies!" Bokuto suddenly enraged. He took his sling bag and stomped out. "Now, we are expecting and Hikari-kun is so happy about having another sibling! I definitely won't let Suga and Daichi meet Hikari-kun, let alone taking him away! We are his legal parents!"

Sending Bokuto away with only glances, Kuroo and Kenma simultaneously sighed. Definitely Daichi's solution was the worst.


	18. Chapter 18

Someone has barged into the house, quite angrily based on the sound. Hikari who watched the television in the living room ran to the kitchen to get Akaashi. Akaashi was at first perplexed, then he understood the reason of Hikari's sudden coming. 

Bokuto stomped to the kitchen. No words uttered. No gentle touch or 'I'm Back' wishes. No soft gaze or even glance exchanging. Akaashi was about to ask Bokuto when the husband left them dumbfounded.

"Mama, why with Papa?" Hikari was frightened. They have never seen Bokuto in such rage. It was their first time and seemed too intense that Akaashi did not have the brave to accost him.

Akaashi hushed Hikari, ensuring him that everything would be all right. He let Hikari joined him in the kitchen. Since he was in the middle of cooking, Hikari was only sitting on the chair, watching his Mama cooking.

The dinner was ready. It has been one hour, yet Bokuto has not come down. There was no sound of footsteps meant Bokuto was still in the room. Akaashi somehow got anxious as Bokuto's emotional mode was always undesirably annoying.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi knocked the door. Hikari cuddled his thigh, slightly shaking due to his fright, "The dinner is ready. Let's eat."

There was silence lingering the atmosphere. It was too quiet that Akaashi decided to enter the room on his own will. Hikari did not seem to release the cuddle. They both slowly went deeper into the dark room. Although the light source was limited, Akaashi could see Bokuto lying on the bed. Was he asleep?

"Bokuto-san, have you eaten?" Akaashi shook his shoulder to wake him up. It might be bad if Bokuto was left with empty stomach. "Let's eat together. I've prepared the dinner."

No snores heard, which meant Bokuto was not nodding off. He just lied and thought of something Akaashi could not guess. Akaashi stroked his hair, luring him to be distracted from unnecessary mind. It was successful as Bokuto turned to him.

"Akaashi..." His voice was hoarse. He just ceased from crying.

Akaashi cupped his face, "What happened, Bokuto-san? Have you hurt yourself?" He examined Bokuto's limbs and abdomen. "Are you having massive troubles at the court?"

Bokuto swept Akaashi and Hikari into his tight embrace. This warmth. Yes, it was what Bokuto has been loving each time they hugged. The feel of to protect someone precious at all cost suddenly came and enhanced. He definitely did not want this to shatter to pieces. Akaashi and Hikari were his family, and it would be another one coming soon. He snuggled into Akaashi's arms, pleading him to do whatever to coax him, to soothe his battle inside.

"Bokuto-san," since they got married, it was too rare to see Bokuto in emotional mode. He usually did to tease Akaashi or Hikari. He was a playful man, so it did not really bother Akaashi. But it was different tonight. Bokuto was really devastated. From Bokuto's behaviour and pamperness, he sensed something has disturbed Bokuto.

"Papa."

That little voice. The voice that Bokuto really loved to hear. The voice that softly called him, eventually lifting up his mood. That was the little voice he loved to hear daily, all the time. That was his happiness aside than Akaashi.

That little voice he and Akaashi might lose someday.

"Are you hungry?" Hikari rubbed Bokuto's stomach. "I cry when I am hungry too."

Such simple words magically cracked Bokuto's smile. This little angel, yes. Hikari the little angel. This little angel would always his and Akaashi's. He would never let go of this little angel. The one called him Papa, the one called Akaashi Mama. The only one waited for them, welcomed them home, ate meal with them, and waved them goodnight.

"Yes, Papa is hungry. My stomach hurts," Bokuto pulled a pout. "Akaashi, I'm sorry. I was too tired. But!" He rose, wiped his teary eyes, and huffed. "I'm all good now. Let's eat. My stomach is churning."

For the sake of this little family, Bokuto would not easily give in. In order to protect this little family, he must be strong. He would stay upright and composed. All those precious memories spending with Akaashi and Hikari would not meet an end.

"You're lying, Bokuto-san."

Hikari has fallen asleep in his room. Bokuto has ensured everything was settled before he proceeded to his and Akaashi's bed.

"Akaashi."

He made his way to the bed. Akaashi laid his back and applied some lotion onto his belly. It was his routine since he was confirmed pregnant. Althoug his baby bump was not visible yet, he tried normalizing it.

"How was your morning sickness?"

Akaashu squinted at his husband, "Don't change the topic, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto sighed. Akaashi surely a smart one. "I don't want to lose Hikari-kun."

From a very concerned look, Akaashi gaped in astonishment. He tugged Bokuto's shirt, his breath was gradually choking him.

"Akaashi, Akaashi!" Bokuto shook Akaashi so that he would not get depress, "No, no, no. Akaashi, listen to me first!"

Akaashi calmed himself down. He leant to Bokuto's chest. One of his hand rested on his belly. "Bokuto-san, what happened?"

Bokuto could not tell Akaashi about the whole story, but he was fully aware Akaashi should know about it. "Kuroo has found Suga and Daichi. And they wanted to meet Hikari-kun."

"Do you let them?" Akaashi felt disapproving, but he literally did not have the right. Hikari was legally theirs, but they clearly could not cut the tie between Hikari, Daichi and Suga.

"I declined," Bokuto ruffled through Akaashi's hair. The hair that silky smooth and smelt nice. "I need to refer to you too. But deep inside, I don't want to."

Akaashi knew how Bokuto felt. He too did not want to lose Hikari. Though he continuously reminded himself to not get high hope, he still got devastated after being divulged by Bokuto. "I guess you know what I'm gonna say."

"But we promised to return Hikari-kun to them."

"I said that I will let them meet, and if it is necessary, only then we will return Hikari-kun to them."

"What makes it unnecessary then?"

There was a mere seconds of silence during their pause.

"Don't let Hikari-kun know about them."


End file.
